Dragon Toad Sage
by Dhika
Summary: Seorang pertapa dan kekasihnya yang menemukan jalan menuju ke dimensi lain. Tetapi Dimensi itu dipenuhi hal yang menurut mereka jarang ada di dimensi asal mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pertapa itu dan kekasihnya di dimensi yang ditemukannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo.. Minna San ^_^/ ketemu lagi dengan saya. Kali ini saya telah membuat fanfic baru. Tetapi saya juga tak akan meninggalkan fanfic lama saya yang akan saya update insyaalloh Hari Minggu nanti. Semoga dengan Fanfic ini kalian jadi lebih senang dengan fanfic atau karangan saya.**

**Yosh.. Ini dia!**

**Summary : **Seorang pertapa dan kekasihnya yang menemukan jalan menuju ke dimensi lain. Tetapi Dimensi itu dipenuhi hal yang menurut mereka jarang ada di dimensi asal mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pertapa itu dan kekasihnya di dimensi yang ditemukannya?

Strong!Naru,Maybe GodLike, Smart!Naru, Ero!Naru, Harem!Naru.

Pair : Naru X Harem (Harem akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita, So follow This Story Dude! :D)

Rate : M

Warning : Plot terlalu cepat,Typo,Mainstream? dan kesalahan yang lain.

Disclaimer : Tentu sang empunya. Saya hanya mengklaim cerita yang saya buat.

**Chapter 1 **

Perang Dunia Shinobi telah usai. Meninggalkan dampak yang besar bagi kelima desa besar yang kehilangan banyak nyawa sebagai konsekuensi terciptanya kedamaian dalam Dunia Shinobi. Peperangan yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha Madara telah membuat kerusakan cukup parah didalam pemerintahan kelima desa besar tersebut maupun kondisi sosial dari kelima Desa besar tersebut yakni **Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo. **Konoha adalah Desa yang sangat cepat pemulihan keadaan sosialnya karena bantuan dari seorang pengguna kekkei genkai mokuton yang baru. tak hanya kekkei genkai mokuton. Karena ke-9 bijju yang ada didalam tubuhnya sekarang juga telah membuat sang pengguna kekkei genkai mokuton yang baru itu bisa menggunakan seluruh elemen alam dan kekkei genkai yang ada. Dialah Naruto sang aktor utama di Cerita ini.

**Konoha, 2 bulan setelah perang usai.**

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan ada rambut pinggir di bagian pipinya yang terlihat membingkai wajahnya seperti milik ayahnya sedang berjalan menuju ke Kantor Hokage dengan menggunakan Jaket Orange Khasnya,Celana panjang serta memakai jubah berwarna Merah dengan jilatan api berwarna hitam dibagian bawah jubahnya yang sekarang dihormati dan dicap sebagai sang juru selamat oleh kelima Desa Shinobi besar bahkan diakui oleh kelima Negara Besar Shinobi.

Naruto yang sekarang sibuk melempar senyum terbaiknya kepada para warga Desa Konoha yang tengah menyapanya,memanggilnya,bersorak-sorai untuknya dan berteriak-teriak kepadanya. Naruto sekarang sangat populer di semua Desa Shinobi terutama Kelima Desa Shinobi besar. Bahkan Naruto bisa keluar masuk ke Lima Desa Shinobi Besar tanpa meliwati verifikasi penjagaan dari masing-masing desa karena kelima Desa Shinobi besar telah menganggap Naruto sebagai pemimpin baru mereka. Tak hayal banyak Monumen di kelima Desa Shinobi Besar yang berebntuk Naruo terpampang di dekat Kantor Kage masing-masing Desa.

'Hmm.. Aku sangat tak tega meninggalkan suasana yang selama ini aku idam-idamkan. Tapi inilah keputusanku. Tapi aku juga akan mengajak Hinata. Karena dialah aku bisa berada disini' Batin Naruto yang terlihat senyum yang emembingkai wajahnya.

"Oi Naruto,tumben sekali kau ke kantor Hokage. Apa latihanmu sudah selesai Naruto?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut seperti daun yang ada diatas Nanas.

"Oh kau Shikamaru. Aku ke kantor hokage hanya untuk berpamitan. Kebetulan aku dengar para Jonin juga sedang berkumpul untuk rapat persiapan membangun dan memulai akademi ninja lagi. Dan aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat." Jawab Naruto dengan tetap berjalan dan tetap menghadap kedepan.

"Ha? Berpamitan? Memang kau mau kemana Naruto? Apa kau mau mati? Jangan bodoh Naruto" Balas Shikamaru sekenannya saja

"Haeh.. Kau yang bodoh Shikamaru. Kenapa aku mati semuda ini? Bukannya miris jika aku mati sekarang? Tapi pertanyaanmu akan kujawab nanti." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah,Terserah dirimu" Balas Shikamaru dengan menutup mata sambil berjalan. (Wuuuoohh... Sugoii! Bisa berjalan sambil tutup mata :v)

**DI RUANG HOKAGE**

Terlihat Teman seperjuangan Naruto sedang berkumpul semua dan dan sedang bersendau gurau satu sama lain. Tak terkecuali Hokagenya yang sekarang sangat ramah dan baik dibanding yang dulu. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha sang Hokage. Teman seperjuangan Naruto semuanya telah berada di level Jounin. Tapi Naruto? Dia sekarang bahkan sudah menjadi Jounin juga. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan tugasnya sebagai jounin. Dia lebih memilih untuk tetap latihan. Sasuke sebagai Hokage tak pernah melarang Naruto selama itu baik untuk Naruto yang Notabenenya adalah sahabat baiknya itu. Terkadang Sasuke memanggil Naruto hanya untuk meminta nasihat saja darinya.

'_tok tok tok' _Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk lalu membuat semua yang ada di Ruang Hokage diam sejenak.

"Masuk" Suruh sang Hokage dengan suara ramahnya.

"Ne Sasuke. Kau kedatangan tamu spesial hari ini." ucap Seseorang sambil membuka pintu dan dia adalah Shikamaru.

"Memang siapa Shi-" "Naruto!?" Ucap Sasuke terpotong oleh suara teman-temannya yang sudah melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakang Shikamaru. Suara mereka sangat sulit untuk diartikan. perasaan mereka bercampur aduk antara senang, kaget, bingung dan perasaan yang lain ikut mencapuri. Semua orang lalu bersorak atas kedatangan Naruto dengan suka cita dan yang di soraki menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hmm.. Tumben sekali kau kesini Naruto. Bukannya kau memilih berlatih ketimbang menjalani urusan jounin?" Tanya seorang Gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Aku kesini ada perlu dengan kalian semua!" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Perlu? perlu apa Naruto?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk lagi. Terlihat masuk 3 orang yang tidak asing bagi semua yang ada di Ruang Hokage. Mereka adalah Gaara,Temari dan Kankurou dari Desa Suna.

"Ne Gaara. Lama tak bertemu" Sapa Naruto yang telah membalikan badannya yang menghadap sasuke tadi dan mendapati orang yang masuk ke Ruang Hokage adalah teman lamanya dan Menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Kau Benar Naruto. Aku Kesini ada perlu dengan Sasuke mengenai kegiatan akademi yang akan segera berlangsung."

"Souka? Hmm.. Tapi mohon maaf. Aku juga ada perlu dengan semua orang disini. dan kebetulan kau,Temari dan Kankuro ada disini. Ini momen yang tepat. Jadi bolehkah Aku duluan,Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Gaara di akhiri senyuman.

"Hei Naruto waktunya kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ucap orang yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Minna-san. Aku hanya berpamitan ke kalian. Aku memutuskan untuk penjadi pertapa. Dan aku akan mengajak Hinata. Oh iya dan aku akan meninggalkan Bunshin Khususku di Desa ini agar tetap memantau keadaan desa. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memutuskan menjadi pertapa,maka aku pun tak bisa menjawabnya karena tiba-tiba aku berpikir ingin menjadi pertapa saja. Dan sebelumnya aku Mohon maaf atas kekurang nyamanan kalian" Balas Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut kaget melihat pernyataan Naruto. Mereka tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto bisa berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah mereka mencerna perkataan Naruto dengan baik. Mereka mencoba mengikhlaskan saja apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto. Tapi ingat Tanggal 10 Oktober tepat tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu aku telah memutuskan untuk mengadkan festival untuk memberi penghormatan padamu. Dan aku hanya bisa memberimu ini." Kata Sasuke lalu memberikan Kusanagi No Tsuruginya kepada Naruto.

"Hmmm... Terima kasih Sasuke. Aku akan menjaganya." Setelah itu Naruto memeluk satu persatu teman-temannya yang ada disitu dan mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal kepada temanya satu persatu. Setelah selesai. mereka menghantarkan Naruto ke Gerbang Konoha untuk melepaskan kepergian Naruto.

"Hei Naruto,Kenapa juga hari ini kau berangkat? Aku kasihan pada Hinata yang belum kau beri tahu akan hal ini. Jadi dia sempat Shock mengetahui rencanamu itu. Dan dia juga bingung barang apa yang akan dia bawa. Untung saja Sasuke menyuruh Ino,Sakura dan Tenten untuk membantunya membantu Hinata menyiapkan barang-barangnya." Ucap Kiba dengan helaan Nafas diakhir ucapannya.

"Hehehehehe.. Maaf Kiba. Oh iya dari tadi aku tak melihat semua orang? Kemana mereka Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto Kepada Sasuke.

"Oh. Mereka ya? Baiklah. 'Klik'" Sasuke menjentikkan Jarinya lalu terlihat semua orang yang ternyata dari tadi telah berkumpul untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada Naruto termasuk para Senseinya dan orang-orang yang disayangi Naruto seperti salah satu muridnya dulu yakni Konohamaru. Mereka semua terlihat sedih karena Naruto akan meninggalakan kampung halamannya. Tak dipungkiri mereka akan berpisah dengan Juru selamat mereka dengan secepat ini.

'_BBooff' _muncul kepulan asap dihadapan Naruto lalu menammpakkan 4 orang Gadis yang sedang membopong Tas yang sangat besar.

"Astaga sebanyak inikah barang bawaanmu Hinata-Hime?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat sebuah tas yang berukuran besar itu. (kira-kira tingginya 2 meter lebarnya 1 meter lah)

"A-ano.. Eto-Eto" Kata Seorang Gadis yang akan diajakn Naruto itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata yang terpotong oleh 3 gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kami yang menyuruh hinata" Jawab ketiga Gadis Di samping Hinata yaitu Sakura,Ino dan Tenten dengan Berkacak Pinggang.

"Astaga. kenapa juga sebanyak ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada 3 gadis tersebut.

"Hei baka kau kan pertapa. Jadi kau akan sangat membutuhkan barang sebanyak ini. Karena pertapa biasanya akan bertapa sangat lama. " Jawab Sakura dan Ino yang menyerocos dengan kompaknya dan membuat teman-teman Naruto dan Naruto SweatDrop Melihatnya,Minus Tenten yang akan menambahi.

"Ini adalah barang yang kau butuhkan Naruto. Kira-kira mampu bertahan selama 10 tahun. Didalamnya juga ada beberapa makanan yang mampu bertahan cukup lama karena kami bertiga telah mencampurkannya dengan hasil penemuan kami tentang pengawetan makanan." Timpal tenten Panjang Lebar.

"Haeh.. Kalau begitu terima kasih." Jawab Naruto lalu melempar senyum kepada ketiga gadis tersebut dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. Terlihat Naruto yang hanya membawa Ransel besar yang hanya berisi gulungan. Teman-teman Naruto tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan satu gulungan berwarna ungu diluarnya yang ada didalam tasnya lalu membukanya. Setelah itu Naruto menggigit sedikit ibu jari tangannya hingga berdarah sedikit dan menggaris segel yang ada di gulungan yang telah dibuka dengan darahnya dan membentuk segel tangan. Lalu setelah membentuk segel tangan, Naruto menempelkan tangannya pada barang bawaan Hinata dan sekejap Barang bawaan Hinata terlihat seperti tersedot kedalam gulungan Milik Naruto. Dan Naruto memasukkan gulungannya lagi ke dalam Tasnya.

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu semuanya. Oh ya sebelum itu..." Naruto menggantung pernyataannya dan membuat beberapa segel tangan dan berkata

'**(**_**Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukaii kotan)'**_setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu. Muncul Pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi di tempat Naruto biasa menghabiskan latihannya di training Ground bersama Tim 7 dahulu. saking tingginya. orang-orang yang ada di depan Gerbang Konoha pun dapat melihatnya walaupun tertutupi perumahan penduduk.

"Baiklah. Tolong jaga pohon itu. Anak-anak boleh memanjatnya. tetapi jangan sampai merusaknya. Cintailah pohon itu seperti kalian mencintaiku." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah Hinata. Mari kita pergi." Kata Naruto dengan Nada Riangnya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata. Karena merasa kaget dan senang karena Naruto menggandeng tangannya,muka Hinata memerah. "i-iya" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut hinata dan tedengar gugup.

"Jaa-Minna" Ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sementara semua orang mempunyai perasaan campur aduk saat ini. Antara senang dan sedih. Itulah perasaan mereka.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan Konoha,Kampung halaman mereka. Saat ini Naruto merupakan Sage katak dan Naga. kenapa sage Naga karena tetua Ular boleh dan mau melatih Naruto dengan kekuatan sage ular. Tapi tak disangka,Karena Kemampuan Naruto yang sangat mumpuni dia bisa sampai ke tingkat Sage Naga. Bahkan dia Sudah bisa menggabungkan kedua kekuatan sagenya walaupun itu menyalahi hukum alam. Tapi Tetua katak dan tetua Ular sangat bangga dan takjub mengetahui bahwa Naruto bisa menggabungkan 2 energi alam yang berbeda menjadi 1 sebagai energi alam terkuat yang pernah ada. Untuk pertanyaan Naruto bisa kesana karena dulu dia pernah ikut sasuke ke tempat tetua ular. Dan tetua ular sangat menyukai Naruto. Maka dari itulah Naruto bisa berada di tempat Tetua Ular.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sedang mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok untuk mereka tinggali karena tempat yang mereka tinggali sebelumnya telah dihancurkan Naruto saat mencoba pukulan dari Kekuatan Sagenya itu. Dan hasilnya pun Naruto telah membuat kawah kecil namun selebar sekitar 10 meter,itu hanya menggunakan hentakan kecil padahal. Dan Saat Naruto menjumpai sebuah gua. Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal disitu. Kenapa Naruto tak membuat Rumah? Padahal dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton? Jawabannya adalah karena dia tak mau. Itu saja.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata masuk,mereka kaget melihat ada sebuah tembok yang sepertinya bisa dibuka dan ditutup. Lalu Naruto mencoba mencari-cari sebuah tombol yang kira-kira bisa membuka dinding tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata yang sedang berdiri tampak sangat khawatir melihat tembok tersebut. Untungnya pada saat itu siang hari,Jadi ada sinar matahari yang bisa masuk lewat Mulut gua dan cukup untuk menerangi apa yang ada didalam gua tersebut.

Saat Hinata mencoba melangkah kedepan membantu Naruto,dia tersandung bekas Kayu yang menancap pada dinding gua tersebut. Dan tanpa Di sangka dinding yang sedang Naruto lihat itu perlahan terbuka dan ada jalan menuju cahaya yang tertutupi oleh tembok tadi.

"Hmmm... Kau sungguh pintar Hinata" Ucap Naruto alu tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata. Hinata yang melihat senyuman Naruto itu langsung tersipu malu dan hanya berkata

"So-Souka? A-Arigato"

"Ne Hinata,Kita coba masuk kesana yah?" Tawar Naruto.

"T-Tapi apakah kita akan baik-baik saja,Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugupnya. Tak disangka Naruto langsung menarik Hinata yang masih jatuh terduduk tadi untuk berdiri dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya. Muka Hinata langsung memerah dibuatnya.

"Sudah tenang saja. Kan ada aku" Jawab Naruto

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di seberang Goa dan keluar dari goa tersebut,mereka kaget karena ternyata mulut goa tersebut adalah pohon yang cukup besar. Dan dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihat sebuah Taman yang terdapat air mancur didalamnya. Mereka bingung juga karena mendengar suara seperti mesin yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Saat mereka berdua mencoba mengobservasi tempat tersebut mereka mendengar percakapan banyak orang. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata menuju asal suara yang mereka dengar tadi. Dan mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat seseorang dengan 5 pasang sayap berwarna hitam sedang terbang diangkasa dan sedang mencoba menyerang sekitar 7 orang yang sudah nampak kelelahan di bawahnya. Mereka tampak pasrah pada saat akan menerima serangan dari seseorang yang berada diatas mereka. Dengan perasaan kasihan Hinata dan Naruto membantu mereka. Naruto mengaktifkan mode Sagenya dan Hinata langsung Melesat Menghampiri Ke 7 orang yang akan menerima sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran besar dan berjumlah banyak itu lalu...

_'__**(Hakkeshō Kaiten)' **__setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata itu. Dia berputar dan muncul seperti putaran angin yang menangkis Puluhan tombak cahaya yang berusaha mengenai ke 7 orang dibelakangnya._

_"Siapa kau?" Tanya Seseorang yang berada di atas Hinata_

_'__**(Daburu Rariato)' **__Terdengar suara tersebut sebelum Kepala dari orang yang sedang terbang diatas Hinata tesebut terpenggal._

_'Sepertinya tugasku selesai' Ungkap seseorang yng dari tadi hanya menonton dari kejauhan_

setelah Naruto kembali ke dekat Hinata. Hinata mulai menanyakan keadaan dari ke 7 orang yang tadi menjadi target serangan orang aneh tadi.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata Khawatir.

"Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja Hinata. Kau kan melindungi Mereka." Puji Naruto kepada Hinata dan sukses membuat muka Hinata seperti Lobster Rebus.

"K-Kalian Siapa?" Tanya Seseorang yang sudah sadar dari ketakutannya tadi dan dia berambut merah crimson,Dan sukses membuat Naruto seperti melihat Ibunya dulu.

"Oh Kami? Kami Shinobi dan tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini" Jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

**TBC**

**Yoo Minna. Semoga Fanfic Baru ini bisa membuat minna-san senang. Dan untuk Karya saya yang satu lagi mungkin akan saya Update 3 atau 4 hari lagi. **

**Mohon Di Review buat author yang abal-abal seperti saya ini.**

**Terima kasih apa bila sudah ada yang telah memfollow dan memfavouritekan fanfic saya. Arigato gozaimasu**

**Hai' Anggara Undur diri dulu. ****Jaa~ne \^_^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Toad Sage**

**Summary : **Seorang Pertapa dan kekasihnya yang menemukan jalan menuju dimensi lain. Tetapi dimensi itu dipenuhi hal yang menurut mereka jarang ada di dimensi asal mereka. Apa yang dilakukan pertapa itu dan kekasihnya di dimensi yang ditemukannya?

**Rate : M**** ( No Lime. )**

**Warning : Plot Jet, Typo bertebaran, mainstream?, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Diriku cum****a****n mengklaim alur ceritanya**

**Chapter 2**

Semua orang yang melihat 2 sosok lawan jenis yang bisa dibilang tampan dan cantik itu, memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka mendengar istilah " **Shinobi **" Dan sumber pembawa kata tersebut sangat mantap cara penyebutannya.

" Shinobi ? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi itu di zaman dulu sebelum era Jepang modern. Jangan – jangan kau dari masa lalu? " Tanya Rias yang telah mengingat apa istilah Shinobi itu.

" Entahlah, Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang kau maksud bahwa aku dari masa lalu. Yang jelas tiba – tiba saja aku menemukan tempat ini. " Balas Naruto enteng.

" Shinobi ? Apa Shinobi itu Ninja? " Tanya Issei

" Yap. Dari mana kau tau itu bocah ? " Tanya Naruto balik kepada Issei.

" Aku pernah membaca komik, Kalau tak salah judulnya " Shinobi Jump " Dan ternyata isinya hal – hal yang berbau ninja. " Balas Issei.

" Oh jadi dari komik. Ngomong – ngomong siapa orang terbang itu tadi ? Kenapa penampilannya seperti burung gagak ? " Tanya Naruto ke pada semua lawan bicaranya itu.

" Oh Dia adalah Malaikat Jatuh. Dia Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin memicu perang besar antar fraksi. " Balas Rias singkat.

' Ternyata di sini masih ada perang ya ? ' Batin Naruto Sweatdrop.

" Ano.. Apa maksud dari perang besar antar fraksi itu ? " Tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan Naruto yang dari tadi bicara.

" Tak sopan bicara di sini. Lebih baik kita ke ruang klubku saja. Di sana suasananya lebih menenangkan. " Kata Rias berniat untuk menawari Naruto dan Hinata untuk ke Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib yang kebetulan letaknya di belakang bangunan sekolah inti yang kini telah rata dengan tanah.

" Tentu, Tapi sepertinya keadaan sekolahmu cukup memprihatinkan, Bagaimana pemulihannya ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Mungkin mereka lah yang memulihkannya, Naruto _kun_. Kelihatannya mereka memiliki kekuatan khusus dalam pemulihan bangunan. " Kata Hinata dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang atau lebih tepatnya kelompok Sona yang sedang memulihkan keadaan bangunan – bangunan sekolah yang rusak. Sementara Kelompok Rias terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata karena polosnya. Mereka telah mengira bahwa Hinata masih belum tau apa – apa tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal ghaib. Oh iya di sini Rias Dkk. Belum kenal sama Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka hanya tau namanya saja.

" Mungkin iya. Ngomong – ngomong mereka kelihatannya cukup capek, apa aku boleh membantunya ano.. ? " Kata Naruto disengaja menggantung karena belum tau Nama dari Rias.

" Rias. Panggil aku Rias. " Balas Rias yang tau maksud dari Naruto.

" Rias _san, _boleh aku membantunya ? " Tanya Naruto ulang.

" Tentu, kalau kau bisa kenapa tidak. Asal tak merepotkanmu. " Kata Rias tersenyum sedikit.

" Yosshaa! " Teriak Naruto lalu mengaktifkan mode Bijju nya lalu mentransfer sedikit chakranya kepada kelompok Sona. Terbukti bahwa seluruh kelompok Sona termasuk Sona sendiri kini badannya terselubungi aura berwarna jingga sedikit kuning. Dan Reflek Sona serta kelompoknya pun terkaget

" Kaichou, apa ini ? " Tanya sala satu peerage Sona yg hampir semuanya perempuan kecuali Saji.

" Jujur akupun tak tahu, tapi setelah aku rasa – rasakan, aura ini berasal dari pemuda itu. " Kata Sona lalu menunjuk Naruto dari tempatnya.

" Energi ku seperti terisi kembali. " Kata Saji sambil mengamati aura tersebut dari tangannya.

" Hn.. Kau benar, lebih baik nanti aku tanyakan Ke Rias. Setelah ini semua selesai kalian boleh pulang. " Kata Sona memberikan Instruksi.

"Hai' " Balas semuanya termasuk Fuku Kaichou Tsubaki Shinra.

Dan setelah Naruto memberikan sedikit bantuannya, dia pun kembali berjalan mengikuti Rias menuju Ruang klub Rias. Naruto dan Hinata dibuat takjub dengan desain exterior bangunannya yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat. Dan setelah masuk mereka berdua lebih takjub lagi karena Corak daridalam dan luar sangatlah berbeda.

**Di Dalam Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib**

" Jadi bisa jelaskan kalian ini apa? Berasal dari mana? Dan bagaimana cara kalian kesini mengingat tadi telah terpasang penghalang yang lumayan kuat. " Tanya Rias secara membabi buta kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

' Sial, itu tadi pertanyaan yang sangat amat banyak sekali ' Batin Naruto Sweatdrop.

" Baiklah, Bolehkah aku menjawabnya Naruto _kun_ ? " Tanya Hinata sambil menengok Naruto yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa klub yang sangat empuk itu. Sementara itu setelah mendapat jawaban dari Naruto berupa anggukan Hinata mulai mengambil nafas untuk memulai ceritanya yang mungkin cukup panjang.

" Aku dan Naruto _kun_ memang bukan berasal dari sini atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kami mungkin dari masa lalu. Dan bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit? " Tanya Hinata balik. Issei yang mendengar dan melihatnya pun sweatdrop. Sementara Naruto membuka mata dan tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata tersebut. Sambil melirik Hinata, Naruto ikut mendengarkan juga.

' Ku kira ceritanya akan berupa cerita pendek yang biasanya berisi 10 lembar. Tapi apa ini? Mungkin malah tak sampai 2 baris ' Batin issei sambil memijit keningnya.

" Tentu. " Balas Rias yang mulai antusias dengan cerita Hinata.

" Apakah kalian pernah mengetahui peradaban Ninja di Jepang di masa lalu ? " Tanya Hinata kepada semua orang ada di ruangan tersebut terkecuali Naruto yang memang berasal dari masa lalu.

" Mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya. " Balas suara feminim yang kini sang empnuya suara telah memasuki ruang Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib dengan didampingi seseorang lagi. Mereka adalah Sona dan Tsubaki yang masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ke dalam Ruangan milik orang.

" Sebelumnya aku minta maaf Sona. Apakah tanganmu kehilangan fungsinya untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu? " Tanya Rias sedikit kesal karena Sona langsung masuk ke ruangan milik orang lain tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu atau sekedar permisi.

" Maaf Rias. Tapi itu kita bahas nanti saja. Sebelumnya juga aku sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada anda yang sedang tiduran di sofa karena telah membantu saya. " Kata Sona santai dengan memanggil Naruto dengan ' anda yang tiduran di sofa '. Naruto pun tersadar akan panggilan gadis berkaca mata itu. Dan Naruto pun menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan memulai perkenalannya lagi. Khususnya kepada Sona.

" Baiklah perkenalkan Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Sona.

" Sona. Sona Shitori. Ketua OSIS di Sekolah ini. " Tegas Sona sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya dengan gerakan yang elegan.

" Sebelumnya maafkan aku Sona. Tapi pengenalan jabatanmu kepada Naruto _san_ menurutku kurang tepat. Karena dia tak mengerti apa – apa. " Kata Rias yang mengkoreksi pernyataan Sona.

" Hn. Tak masalah. Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh.. " Sona pun menggantung perkataannya karena belum kenal dengan Hinata secara formal.

" Hinata. Hyuga Hinata" Dan Hinata pun karena mengerti akan maksud Sona langsung mengucapkan namanya.

" Hn. Hinata _san_. Dulu terdapat peradaban Ninja yang di kenal dengan Elemntal Nation. Dimana pada masa itu, beberapa orang yang disebut Ninja atau orang lain sekalipun mampu memanipulasi elemen – elemen tertentu. Terdapat 5 Desa besar yang di naungi ke lima negara elemental. Yakni Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure dan Iwagakure. Setiap desa besar tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang Kage yang pada setiap desa besar tersebut penamaannya berbeda. Konoha dengan Hokage, Suna dengan Kazekage, Kiri dengan Mizukage, Kumo dengan Raikage, dan Iwa dengan Tsuchikage.

Dulu pernah terjadi perang besar yang terjadi antara ke lima desa tersebut melawan organisasi Antagonis yang memimpikan kedamaian yang tercipta melalui mimpi. Dan Pahlawan dari Perang tersebut kabarnya mengembara dan akan kembali ke desanya yakni Konohagakure setiap Bulan Oktober dan April. Nama orang ini adalah.. " Dan Sona mengakhiri ceritanya dengan membulatkan matanya lebar – lebar dan mulutnya membuka sedikit karena baru sadar akan ceritanya dan orang yang ada di depan matanya.

" Kau.. " Pekik Sona sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tadi sudah kembali ke posisi semula yakni merebahkan diri di sofa.

" Apa ? " Tanya Naruto cuek dengan hanya melirik Sona melalui ekor matanya.

" Kau orangnya. " Kata Sona lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suarnya.

" Eh, aku tak tau buku sejarah akan mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi yah bukannya aku merasa sombong. Tapi memang aku adalah salah satu dari pahlawan perang tersebut. Yang satu lagi kini atau mungkin kalian kira di masa lalu itu merupakan seorang hokage. Dan dia merupakan sahabat baik ku. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tak ketinggalan di bagian 'Pahlawan perang' Bukan, Sona _san_ ? " Jelas Naruto lalu menanyakan hal lain pada Sona.

" Yah memang benar apa yang anda katakan Naruto _san_. Tapi jika saya terus memanggil anda dengan embel – embel 'san' maka akan kurang sopan. " Kata Sona menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan sopannya karena tak enak dengan lawan bicaranya yang merupakan seorang pahlawan di masanya.

" Yah aku taksuka hal – hal yang terlalu formal seperti itu sih. Tapi itupun juga terserah padamu. Aku tak melarang. "Jawab Naruto santai sambil merubah posisinya yang sebelumnya tadi sedang tiduran kini sudah duduk normal.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. " Balas Sona.

" Eto bolehkah aku bertanya. Di sini sekarang masuk dibulan apa ? " Tanya Naruto yang terlihat ingin memastikan sesuatu.

" Bulan Oktober. Memang ada apa Naruto _sama_. " Tanya Rias yang kini juga memanggil Naruto dengan embel – embel 'sama'

" Naruto _kun_ hanya memastikan selang waktu antara dunia kami dan dunia kalian saja. " Balas Hinata yang tahu akan maksud Naruto tadi. Sementara itu Naruto pun melempar senyumnya ke Hinata dan membuatnya bersemu sedikit. Hidup bersama dengan Naruto dengan cukup lama telah membuat Hinata kini berangsur – angsur mulai bisa menahan dirinya atau menahan kebiasaannya yang sering bersemu merah jika Naruto sedang membuatnya dimabuk asmara entah itu dengan senyumannya, godaannya yang memang sedikit menyebalkan ataupun perlakuannya.

Namun jangan salah. Meskipun Hinata dan Naruto sudah tinggal berdua dengan cukup lama, mereka belum melakukan hubungan suami istri. Walaupun pernah hampir karena Naruto entah kenapa sedang ngelindur di tidurnya serta baru sadar ketika ia sudah menindih Hinata. Dan setelah kejadian itu, mereka merasakan suasana canggung selama beberapa hari. Alasan mereka atau lebih tepatnya alasan Naruto belum 'memakan' Hinata karena ia masih tau karena hubungan yang seperti itu diperkenankan jika mereka sudah menikah. Namun sampai saat ini mereka berdua belum menikah. Namun rencana Naruto. Ketika ia akan kembali ke Konoha setelah ini. Maka ia akan menikahi Hinata lalu akan mulai tinggal di konoha lagi.

" Dunia ku dan dunia kalian terpaut 1 bulan. Sekarang duniaku ada di bulan September. Tentu saja perhitunganku mengesampingkan masalah tahun karena memang tahunnya sudah sangat beda. " Jelas Naruto yang kini sedang menyeruput teh buatan Akeno.

" Sangat enak Akeno _san_. Menurutku ini teh paling enak setelah teh yang biasa Hinata _chan_ buat. " Kata Naruto yang bermaksud memuji Akeno dan ternyata ia juga memuji Hinata. Hinata pun bersemu merah sedikit dan tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan Naruto dengan mesranya.

" Ah.. Mesra sekali.. Aku jadi ingin seperti itu kelak. " Gumam Issei yang kini sedang duduk menopang dagu sambil memandangi kemesraan yang sedang berlangsung antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oh jadi kau ingin sepertiku bocah ? Saranku saja. Jangan sering berpikiran mesum " Kata Naruto yang ternyata tadi mendengar gumaman dari Issei.

" Are ? Kenapa Naruto _sama_ bisa mengetahui kalau Issei _kun_ itu mesum ? " Tanya Rias yang kaget karena Naruto yang notabenenya baru bertemu dengan Issei tapi langsung mengetahui kepribadian Issei yang sangat dominan itu. Yakni 'mesum'

" Sebenarnya aku memiliki kekuatan mendeteksi niat jahat seseorang ketika aku menggunakan jubah orange ku yang tadi. Tapi aku memang tak mendeteksi niat jahat dari bocah itu. Namun bagaimana aku mengetahuinya karena aku pernah berlatih bersama dengan orang super mesum selama 3 tahun. Dan entah kenapa ketika aku melihat ekspresi bocah itu ketika melihat Hinata _chan_ untuk pertama kalinya tadi, pandangannya bisa dikategorikan lebih 'mesum' dari pada laki – laki biasa lain yang baru pertama kali melihat Hinata _chan_. " Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Jadi intinya ketika anda melihat ekspresi Issei _kun_ yang 'lebih' itu mengingatkan anda pada orang yang pernah berlatih.. " " Sensei. Sebut saja dia Senseiku " Potong Naruto sebelum Sona melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan setelah itu Sona pun mengangguk

" Aku ulangi lagi. Jadi Issei _kun_ mengingatkan anda pada sensei anda ? " Tanya Sona lagi.

" Yah begitulah. Walaupun dia sudah mati. " Kata Naruto santai tanpa terlihat bersedih.

" Maafkan saya. Saya tak bermaksud mengingatkan anda dengan itu " Kata Sona yang kurang enak karena merasa mengungkit – ungkit masalah Naruto.

" Tak masalah. Dia mati sebagai Shinobi sejati yang bermaksud untuk melindungi Desanya. Memang itulah resiko menjadi Shinobi. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Awalnya aku tak terima akan itu dan akhirnya aku berhasil membunuh pembunuh dari Senseiku itu. Namun setelah itu aku berfikir. Untung saja ia sadar dan rela mati dan sempat ia menukarkan nyawanya dengan menghidupkan korban pembantainya namun sanyangnya ia tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa senseiku karena jasadnya yang telah hilang. Jika saja ada orang lain yang berusaha membunuhku setelah aku membunuh pembunuh dari senseiku itu. Maka artinya aku sudah menciptakan lingkaran kebencian saja. Pesanku kepada kalian jika kalian memiliki dendam. Lebih baik kalian memaafkannya atau berusaha tak menggubrisnya agar tak menciptakan lingkaran kebencian. " Naruto pun memberikan nasehat yang mungkin diperlukan untuk para anak muda yang lebih muda didepannya ini.

" Ano bagaimana kalau kalian semua memperkenalkan diri dulu. Supaya nantinya Naruto _kun_ tak memanggil teman Rias _san_ dengan kata 'bocah' lagi " Saran Hinata pun diberi anggukan setuju oleh Naruto sendiri. Akhirnya satu persatu pun memperkenalkan diri tak lupa Hinata dan Naruto pun memperkenalkan diri mereka entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Naruto sempat bergidik ngeri karena baru mengerti dan paham kalau orang – orang yang baru ia kenal merupakan Iblis. Pertama yang ada dipikirannya adalah Hantu karena bagaimanapun pemuda ini sangat takut pada Hantu. Namun setelah dijelaskan oleh Rias serta Sona, Naruto pun mulai mengerti dengan maksud dari Iblis itu seperti apa. Dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di dimensi baru ini. Yah mungkin di fikiran Naruto adalah liburan sebentar sebelum menikah dibulan depan.

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

" Kami pamit dulu Rias, Issei, Asia. Karena telah mau menumpangi kami tempat tinggal kalian. " Kata Naruto kepada Rias, Issei dan Asia yang kini sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Issei yang tinggal bersama Rias dan Asia serta Peerage wanita lain yang kebetulan tak ada sejak kematian kedua orang tua Issei.

" Terima kasih juga Naruto _sama_. Karena sudi melatih kami selama sebulan ini. Serta terima kasih juga pada Hinata _sama_ yang sudah kami anggap ibu serta kakak kami sendiri karena sudah sangat menyayangi kami. " Balas Issei dengan rasa hormatnya mewakili seluruh Peerage Rias yang memang pada dasarnya mereka berhutang nyawa karena Naruto menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian ketika melawan Kokabiel dulu.

" Yah kurasa memang sudah setimpal. " Balas Naruto santai lalu berbalik dan berjalan mulai meninggalkan kediaman Issei.

" Sampai jumpa semuanya " Teriak Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan menggunakan _Sunshin_ diikuti oleh Hinata.

**Di Tempat Naruto pertama masuk ke dimensi atau lebih tepatnya gerbang masa depan.**

' _Wuuuuss.. _' suara angin berhembus diikuti munculnya dua sosok berbeda gender yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Mereka pun lekas langsung menuju pohon yang memiliki rongga di tengahnya. Dan saat dua orang itu masuk ke dalam rongga pohon itu, muncul seperti sebuah portal yang berwarna ungu kebiruan yang kemunculannya sangat tiba – tiba. Namun kedua orang tersebut seolah tau akan hal yang akan terjadi dengan santainya masuk ke dalam portal tersebut. Setelah tubuh mereka seluruhnya telah hilang dalam portal tersebut,secara tiba – tiba portal tersebut lenyap tanpa berbekas.

_**Unknown Place**_.

" Ano Hinata _chan_. Apa kau ingat ketika kita masuk ke masa depan, kita melewati tempat seperti ini ? " Tanya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto, kepada Hinata. Sang kekasih.

" Eto, seingatku tidak Naruto _kun_. " Balas Hinata singkat sambil melihat – lihat tempat yang sedang mereka tapaki. Ketika matanya melihat bayangan yang menutupinya sejenak, Mata Hinata langsung mencari – cari sesuatu yang memiliki bayangan tersebut. Dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Seekor Naga yang besarnya sama seperti Bijju namun mungkin lebih besar sedikit. Ia pun menarik – narik lengan Naruto untuk berharap Naruto memperhatikannya juga namun ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya Naruto juga sedang mengamati seekor Naga tersebut. Setelah serasa paham mengenai keadaan yang dihadapinya, Naruto pun melepaskan pegangan Hinata pada lengannya lalu merapal segel tangan dan menghentakannya pada tempat berpijaknya. Hinata pun tau kalau Naruto sedang melakukan Kuchiyose.

' _Boooffftt ' _Muncul kepulan asap di depan asap di depan Naruto dan menampakkan Seekor Naga berwarna putih dengan beberapa bagiannya yang berwarna Hitam di punggungnya serta adanya sepasang tanduk berwarna putih di keningnya. Naga itu tampak berdiri dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Naruto serta badannya yang besarnya sama seperti manusia biasa. Naruto yang melihat Seekor Naga yang di summonnya tadi kaget karena ia bukan bermaksud memanggil naga ini.

" Shiro _sama_. Kenapa anda yang muncul ? Padahal aku ingin memanggil Kami _chan_ untuk mengobservasi naga itu " Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Naga besar berwarna merah yang kini sedang mendekat ke arah Naruto karena kaget melihat kemunculan tetua Naga yang memakai wujud muda nya serta dalam ukuran manusia.

_Kaminari_ atau Kami _chan_ ( Panggilan Naruto kepada Kaminari ) Adalah seekor Naga seukuran anjing dewasa yang berjenis kelamin betina serta memiliki warna tubuh emas keseluruhannya. Kecuali dibagian perutnya yang berwarna putih keemasan. Ia merupakan Naga tipe Observator yang dapat memberikan informasi seakurat mungkin kepada sumonner atau yang memberikan perintah tentang apapun yang mereka ingin observasi. Namun Kaminari hanya mampu mengobservasi makhluk hidup saja. Jika benda mati sang adik lah yang ahli. Yakni _Ace_. _Ace _adalah seekor naga biru yang ukuran tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dari _Kaminari_. Ia bahkan bisa mengobservasi targetnya hanya dengan menatapnya sekilas. Namun sayangnya ia naga pemalas. Ia memilih bermain dari pada melakukan hal – hal yang mengenai kemampuannya dalam Observasi. _Kaminari_ memiliki tipe elemen Petir sementara sang adik memiliki tipe elemen air. Keduanya sanggup melakukan serangan dan pertahanan Level A. Namun mungkin maksimal hanya 3 -5 kali. Jadi mereka hanya digunakan Naruto untuk mengobservasi. Naruto tak pernah menggunakan _Kaminari _dan _Ace_ untuk bertarung. Alasan Naruto adalah karena mereka masih kecil.

Sementara itu Shiro merupakan Tetua Naga yang tak ingat umur ( Kata Naruto ). Itu karena Shiro lebih suka memakai wujud masa mudanya dari pada wujud aslinya. Tentu saja siapa yang mau tampak terlihat tua ? Kecuali Flying Dutchman ( DI Spongebob ) yang memilih menua terus agar terhindar dari kulit yang berjerawat. Shiro memiliki seorang saudara kandung atau lebih tepatnya adik perempuannya. Namanya adalah Kuroi. Kuroi adik polosnya yang memilih pergi berkelana kemanapun ia mau untuk menemukan kesenangan baru. Bukan karena hubungan yang tak harmonis dengan Shiro. Namun karena memang sifat alami Kuroi adalah petualang. Namun keberadaannya tak diketahui sekarang. Yang terakhir Shiro ingat adalah Kuroi bersama Ryuuka pergi bersama menuju ke suatu dimensi lalu tinggal disana.

Back to story

" Hmm.. Sepertinya aku kenal dengannya " Gumam Shiro yang sedang tampak berfikir sambil mengelus – elus dagunya. Sementara itu Naga merah yang di lihat terus oleh Shiro tampak tesenyum.

" Yah.. wajarlah kalau kau lupa denganku. Kita sudah tak bertemu sejak Seiryuu mengajak Poseidon bermain air. " Kata Naga merah besar tersebut sambil melayang – layang dengan ringannya di tempat ini.

" Whoo.. Jangan – jangan kau Ryuuka ? " Tanya Shiro dengan sedikit tak percaya.

" Seiryuu bermain air dengan Poseidon ? " Gumam Hinata bingung mendengar arah pembicaraan duo Naga tersebut.

" Sudahlah biarkan mereka ber reuni. Namanya juga kawan lama. Dan soal perkataan Naga besar itu tentang ' Seiryuu yang mengajak Poseidon bermain air ' nanti akan ku jelaskan. " Balas Naruto lembut pada Hinata.

" Ano.. Ryuuka _san_. Boleh kah aku kembali ke dimensiku. Aku akan memberikan kalian waktu untuk bereuni. " kata Naruto yang menginterupsi acara reuni dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Shiro dan Ryuuka.

" Hei Shiro. Siapa bocah manusia itu ? " Tanya Ryuuka kepada Shiro.

" Oh dia Naruto. Dia anak buahku. " Balas Shiro santai.

" Emm.. yah tak sepenuhnya salah sih. Tapi itu kurang benar " Gumam Naruto kesal karena Shiro menyebutnya sebagai anak buahnya.

" Oh jadi begitu, baiklah terserah padamu gaki. Lewati saja portal terbuka di depanmu itu. " Balas Ryuuka dengan santainya.

" Hmm..Arigatou " Balas Naruto singkat.

" Arigatou gozaimashita " Ucap Hinata lembut. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata pun menghilang melalui portal yang tadi ditunjukan oleh Naga besar itu.

" Hmm.. Jadi dimana adikku ? " Tanya Shiro yang kini mulai serius setelah menghilangnya Naruto dan Hinata.

" Maafkan aku. Seingatku, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu ia mulai terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Ia bahkan pernah menantang Hades sang penjaga Neraka yang terkenal memiliki Cerberus tingkat tinggi sendirian hanya untuk mengetes kekuatannya saja dan hasilnya ia menang walaupun beberapa luka di sana – sini. Aku sebagai sahabatnya sudah berusaha mengingatkannya agar tak terobsesi dengan kekuatan namun pada akhirnya ia malah menantangku. Aku melawannya dengan setengah hati karena tak tega mengingat ia adalah sahabatku. Namun karena aku setengah hati aku hampir terbunuh. Aku memutuskan untuk mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan penuhku berharap agar ia sadar akan apa yang ia telah lakukan. Namun karena ia tetap tak mau sadar dan tak mau mengakui kekalahannya, aku mengusirnya dari _Celah Dimensional _ini. Kabar terbaru yang aku dapatkan, ia bertambah kuat dan mungkin sudah melampauimu karena disamping ia bisa menggunakan wujud mudanya, ia bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya lengkap dengan nafsu dan hasrat yg dimiliki oleh manusia. Namun walaupun begitu ia bersikap datar – datar saja. Setidaknya itula informasi yang terbaru yang aku dapatkan. " Balas Ryuuka dengan menampakkan raut wajah penyesalan saat bercerita dari tadi.

" Hmm.. Yah memang pilihan yang berat. Namun aku tak marah akan tindakanmu. Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti juga akan bertindak sepertimu. Namun ternyata perkiraan memang hanya perkiraan. Tak ada yang bisa memastikan perkiraan itu benar atau salah. Namun akan di buktikan ketika sang tokoh dalam perkiraan yang telah kita pikirkan bertindak. Entah itu sesuai dengan perkiraan atau tidak tentu saja kita sudah tak bisa mengira – ngira nya lagi. Aku saja tak mengira kalau Kuroi bisa seperti itu. " Balas Shiro dengan mantapnya dan menampakkan ekspresi tanda tak marah agar setidaknya menenangkan suasana hati Ryuuka.

" Dan apalagi informasi yang cukup penting yang kau punya ? Setidaknya sebelum aku kembali ke tempat tinggalku. " Tanya Shiro.

" Oh iya mungkin ini tak terlalu penting. Tapi di sini aku lebih dikenal dengan nama ' _Great Red ' _dari pada ' _Ryuuka ' _ Yah itu juga karena tak ada yang tau asal – usulku. Hanya orang yang sok tahu yang menghubungkanku dengan tuhan mereka. " Kata Ryuuka alias Great Red kesal.

" Yah nama yang cukup keren " Shiro pun memberikan tanggapannya dengan senyum tipisnya.

" Yah terima kasih. Ada satu hal lagi. Adikmu di sini lebih dikenal dengan nama Uroborous Dragon. Dengan menggunakan nama _' Ophis ' _ketika menggunakan wujud manusianya. Jika kau ingin mencarinya sendirian, lebih baik jangan. Karena kudengar juga, ia membentuk organisasi kriminal guna mengkudeta ku hanya untuk merebut tempat ini " Kata Great Red menginforasikan kepada Shiro sementara Shiro hanya mengangguk – angguk kan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

" Baiklah terima kasih banyak atas Informasinya. Oh iya berilah ijin keluar masuk dimensi kepada Manusia kuning tadi ya Ryuuka. Jangan khawatir. Ia adalah juru selamat dunia " Kata Shiro sebelum emnghilang dalam kepulan asap.

" Juru selamat dunia ? Menarik sekali! " Gumam Great Red lalu kembali melayang – layang dalam celah dimensi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**Yo Hisashiburi desu ne minna ? :D sorry banget karena udah php in kalian yang udah nunggui fanfic ini. Dan ini informasi penting suapaya para reader tidak menanyakan hal yang sama ketika review atau di PM.**

**Fic Namikaze Bersaudara udah setengah jadi. Cuman tinggal adegan lemonnya doang yang bikin author capek pikiran gara – gara mikirin kejadian yang mengandung unsur Ikeh ikeh kimochi yang sangat kuat sehingga ngena (?) di hati para readers**

**Fic Great Team Love x War x peace DC karena sudah gak bisa mikirin ide ceritanya. Kalau ada yang mau kerja sama dengan author, maka author dengan senang hati melanjutkannya karena author buutuh Ide yang sangat segar serta menarik.**

**Fic Soccer masih belom diketik. Tapi udah ditulis dibuku. Jadi tinggal ngetik doang. Karena kegiatan author semakin banyak diikuti tugas sekolah yang mulai mugal – ugalan. Jadi Author akan update satu persatu sebisa mungkin.**

**Nah itu beberapa informasi penting yang bisa author sampai in. Kalau ada kritik, saran, flame, dan compliment, tinggal Review atau PM atau Chat via Whatsapp ataupun BBM. **

**Pin BB : ****52868E72**

**Nomor Whatsapp di PM aja soalnya itu private number.**

**Facebook : Anggara mahardhika. Fotonya diri author yang item nya minta ampun pake jersey barcelona warna hijau. Dan pake boxer :D**

**Sore Jaa~ **

**Friday, 30 January 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Toad Sage**

**Summary : **Seorang Pertapa dan kekasihnya yang menemukan jalan menuju dimensi lain. Tetapi dimensi itu dipenuhi hal yang menurut mereka jarang ada di dimensi asal mereka. Apa yang dilakukan pertapa itu dan kekasihnya di dimensi yang ditemukannya?

**Rate : M**** ( No Lemon. just Lime. )**

**Warning : Plot Jet, Typo bertebaran, mainstream?, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Diriku ****cum****a****n**** mengklaim alur ceritanya**

**Chapter 3 : Propose**

Konohagakure. Salah satu dari kelima Desa besar yang menghasilkan banyak sekali Shinobi maupun Kunoichi yang bertalenta. Salah satu karya terbaik dari Konohagakure adalah Rookie 12 yang telah berperan sangat banyak dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi yang ke empat. Walaupun harus kehilangan satu teman mereka yang bisa dikatakan mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi temannya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji. Jonin yang amat sangat berpengalaman dalam memimpin suatu pasukan serta petarung jarak dekat yang sangat tangguh.

Mengesampingkan hal tersebut, Kini Konohagakure orang – orangnya sedang terlihat sibuk. Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan karena Konohagakure akan mengadakan Festival 'Shinobi' yang bermaksud menghormati jasa – jasa para shinobi yang telah mengorbankan tenaga bahkan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Di Festival ini juga merupakan ajang pernghargaan bagi 2 pahlawan Shinobi asal Konoha yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang berperan banyak dalam perang tersebut.

Festival ini diadakan setahun sekali. Setiap desa berkesempatan menyelenggarakan festival ini 2 kali berturut – turut. Desa kecil pun juga diberi kesempatan menyelenggarakannya. Hal ini bermaksud untuk meningkatkan perekonomian Desa tersebut agar kesenjangan ekonomi antara Desa kecil dan Desa besar tak terlalu banyak.

Tak kalah sibuk dari warga biasa yang sedang menyiapkan keprluan Festival yang dilakukan besok, para shinobi juga sedang sibuk membantu para warga. Festival tersebut bukan merupakan kesempatan untuk para Shinobi khususnya Shinobi konoha untuk bermalas – malasan lalu mendapatkan penghargaan berupa festival tersebut. Festival tersebut merupakan penyemangat bagi para Shinobi agar kedepannya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya itulah petuah yang di sampaikan sang Hokage yang memberikan pidato singkatnya dalam rapat persiapan festival tersebut yang baru saja selesai diadakan.

Tak terasa malam haripun tiba. Para Anggota Rookie 12 kini sedang berkumpul bersama di kedai Ramen Teuchi yang kini menjadi lebih besar setelah Perang dunia ke 4 usai. Teuchi memperbesar kedainya karena setelah perang dunia ini kedainya sangat ramai akan pengunjung. Ini karena desas – desus bahwa salah satu Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi sering makan disini. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah Naruto.

" Haah.. Sesekali makan ramen sepertinya enak juga yah ? " Tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga yang menghadap kebawah entah kepada siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba.

" Kau benar juga, Kiba. Tapi jika kesini aku jadi ingat si Bodoh itu. " Balas Ino sambil menopang dagunya seperti tampak memikirkan orang yang dimaksudnya tadi.

" Maah.. Ini sudah berapa tahun ya sejak dia pergi ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang tiba – tiba bergabung di meja Rookie 12. Memang sebelumnya yang tak datang adalah Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mengingat mereka cukup sibuk untuk mempersiapkan festival besok. Tentu saja pengecualian dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berkelana.

" Jadi urusanmu sudah selesai Shikamaru ? " Tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru yang hanya duduk bersandar di dekat tembok sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan. Dan entah kenapa hari ini ia tampak lebih senang dari kemarin – kemarin. Dan sebelum pulang tadi katanya ia akan memberikan kejutan. Katanya ia akan sampai tak lama lagi. " Balas Shikamaru tanpa merubah posisinya.

' Selamat Datang Hokage _sama_. Silahkan masuk ' Terdengar suara Ayame yang kedengarannya menyapa Hokage yang baru masuk ke kedainya.

" Sasuke _kun_ sudah datang " Ucap Lee dengan senangnya.

" Yo, bagaimana kegiatan hari ini ? " Sapa Sasuke lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Lee yang menggeser posisi duduknya agar Sasuke mendapatkan tempat.

" Hari ini aku tak membantu warga. Aku, Ino dan Shisou (Tsunade) harus mengecek perkembangan kondisi Guy Sensei yang kini perlahan membaik. Mungkin karena ada Lee di sana jadi Guy Sensei sangat bersemangat walaupun memang Guy Sensei adalah orang yang selalu bersemangat. " Balas Sakura terkesan memberi laporan kepada Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke menengok Lee yang hanya di balas cengiran oleh Lee dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Aku, Chouji, Tenten, dan Shino ikut membantu warga membuat panggung di tengah desa " Kata Kiba singkat.

" Sumimasen. Ini pesanan anda sekalian. Ano Hokage _sama_, anda ingin memesan apa? " Tanya Sang pelayan yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" 5 Ramen Jumbo, dan 2 Miso Ramen. " Balas Sasuke singkat lalu melepaskan topi Hokagenya. Sementara itu temannya malah terbengong (Kecuali Shino yang tetap biasa saja dan Shikamaru yang hanya terlihat kaget saja) dengan pesanan Sasuke itu yang seperti pesanan orang yang sedang kelaparan.

" Sasuke _kun_ ? Kau tak salah ? " Tanya Sakura

" Kau akan makan semuanya ? " Tanya Shino dengan datarnya

" Apa kau sudah sangat lapar Sasuke ? " Tambah Tenten.

" Hari ini kau jadi tambah Aneh. " Dan Perkataan Shikamaru pun sukses membuat Sasuke Sweatdrop.

" Tentu saja tidak aku makan semua. Ini semua untuk tamuku. Tamu Spesialku " balas Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Tamu Spesial ? Kenapa datangnya malam – malam begini ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang merasa bingung. Karena setahunya tamu – tamu dari sasuke paling telat datang ketika Sore hari. Tak lama setelah itu..

' Yoo.. Ayame _nee_. Hisashiburi! ' Pekik suara seseorang yang kedengarannya milik seorang pemuda kepada Ayame, Kasir kedai Teuchi.

' Hahaha.. ku kira sifatmu berbeda setelah pergi cukup lama. ' Balas Ayame tanpa menyebutkan nama lawan bicarnya.

' jika sifatku berubah, pasti kau akan sulit mengenaliku. Ngomong – ngomong dimana Sasuke ? ' Tanya pemuda itu.

' Di meja nomor satu. Masuk saja ke dalam tirai di sebelah mu itu. ' Balas Ayame.

" Sasuke! Jangan – jangan ? " Tebak Kiba. Sementara itu yang lain terlihat tampak sudah tau akan siapa yang tadi mengobrol dengan Ayame.

" Yo " Sapa pemuda tadi yang mengobrol bersama Ayame dan masuk tanpa permisi.

" Seharusnya kau permisi dulu Naruto. " Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar kesal namun berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang tesenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Ehehehe.. Gomen Sakura _chan_. Kau tau kan aku tak terbiasa dengan itu " Dan Naruto pun menjawabnya disertai cengiran khasnya lalu duduk seenaknya saja di tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah Sasuke yang masih cukup diduduki 2 orang.

" Ternyata kau Naruto _kun._ Bagaimana kabarmu ? " Tanya Lee dengan semangatnya yang membara setelah kedatangan Naruto.

" Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana kabar kalian sendiri ? " Tanya Naruto kepada semuanya yang ada disini tak kalah semangatnya dengan Lee. Sementara itu Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun saling pandang satu sama lain lalu menyeringai.

" Kami semua sudah menikah. " Balas Sakura, Ino dan Tenten dengan kerasnya. Narutopun Shock mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Aura suram pun mengelilingi kepala Naruto yang kini menunduk.

" Tak mungkin. Kiba kau sudah menikah ? Dengan siapa ? " Tanya Naruto dengan lemasnya.

" Aku menikah wanita dari Klan Nekomata dari Kumo yang terkenal dengan Kucingnya. Sementara Shino menikah dengan salah satu anggota klan Aburame itu sendiri. Dan Hei, apa – apaan ekspresi itu ? " Kata Kiba lalu menunjuk Muka Naruto yang menangis dengan lebaynya didepan teman – temannya. Lee, Ino, Tenten dan Sakura hanya terkikik. Sementara itu Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shino hanya tersenyum saja. Shino tersenyum walaupun tertutupi kerah jaketnya yang tinggi. Sementara itu Sai sudah bisa tersenyum tulus.

" Bahkan aku kalah dengan Shino " Gumam Naruto yang tetap menangis lebay. Shino pun hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan dengusan saja.

" Shikamaru, Kau menikah dengan Temari bukan ? " Tanya Naruto tetap dengan lemasnya.

" Kau sok tau. Tapi aku tak membantahnya. " Balas Shikamaru singkat.

" Chouji ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Aku menikah dengan Karui. Shinobi Kumo. Ia sekarang tengah berada di Kumo untuk menjemput Senseinya dulu alias Bee _dono_ " Balas Chouji yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto. Dan tampaknya aura suram di kepala Naruto mulai muncul juga di sekitar tubuhnya.

" Sai ? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Dia Suamiku " Bukan Sai yang membalas malah Ino yang membalasnya.

" Kuso! Tenten ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Tenten.

" Aku dengan Lee " Balas Tenten singkat dan tangisan Lebay Naruto malah menjadi – jadi.

" Se-sepertinya hanya aku saja yang belum menikah diantara teman – temanku. " Gumam naruto pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh teman – temannya seruangan itu.

" Ku kira tidak. Gaara belum menikah. Namun dia sudah selangkah lebih maju dibanding denganmu yang masih belum apa – apa dengan Hinata. Dia sudah tunangan. " Balas Shikamaru to the point dan membuat aura suram di tubuh Naruto semakin menguar keluar dengan banyaknya.

" Kurasa aku yang paling mengenaskan. " Balas Naruto yang aura suramnya sangat amat banyak.

"Sumimasen, Ini Pesanan Anda Hokage _sama_. Eh ada Naruto _sama_. Anda ingin pesan apa ? " Pelayan itupun menginterupsi kegiatan tanya jawab mereka.

" Aku sudah memesankannya. " Balas Sasuke singkat dan senyum ramahnya.

" Baiklah. Selamat menikmati. " Kata pelayan itu lalu beranjak pergi

" Lalu kapan kau akan menyusul kami Naruto ? " Tanya Ino kepada Naruto dan ternyata sukses membuat Naruto ceria kembali.

" Aku sempat lupa. Aku akan melamar Hinata setelah festival besok. " Balas Naruto dengan mantapnya. Dan teman – temannya pun menjadi tampak lebih bahagia (kecuali Shino dan Shikamaru yang hanya tersenyum saja)

" Wah bagus sekali. Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan kami akan bantu. " Tawar Sakura dan Ino bersemangat. Dan di amini oleh semuanya berupa anggukan kecuali Naruto, Sakura dan Ino sendiri.

" Kurasa cincin " balas Naruto singkat sambil memasang pose berfikir.

" Baiklah kami akan mencarikanmu Cincin yang paling bagus seantero Elemental Nation yang berada di Takigakure. Bagaimana Tenten? Ino ? " Kata Sakura dengan semangat lalu berniat mengajak Tenten dan Ino.

" Te-terima kasih ta-tapi soal bayarannya.. " Kata Naruto menggantung dan kini ia menggaruk lehernya karena bingung.

" Tak usah. Aku yang akan memberikan mereka bayarannya. " balas Sasuke menenangkan kebingungan Naruto.

" Arigatou Minna! Kurasa aku sangat akan merepotkan. " Balas Naruto yang cukup sungkan.

" Tak usah sungkan Naruto. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari kami atas kepulanganmu. " Kata Tenten dengan senyumnya.

" Kurasa aku besok akan mengambil cuti dari Anbu dan menemani Sakura _san_, Ino dan Tenten _san_ mencarikanmu cincin " Kata Sai dengan senyumnya yang kini terlihat tulus.

" Arigatou Sai " Kata Naruto lalu menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

" Chouji, kita besok juga harus mengambil ijin dari Kepolisian Konoha. Kita besok juga harus menemani Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. " Kata Kiba kepada Chouji.

" Tentu. Aku akan mengurusnya " Balas Chouji dengan mantapnya.

" Sepertinya Aku, Lee, Shika dan Shino harus menjaga Konoha dengan lebih ekstra ketika mereka pergi " Kata Sasuke.

" Yah sepertinya itu lebih baik dan tentu saja aku akan membantu kalian sebagai gantinya. " Kata Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

" Ngomong – ngomong dimana Hinata, Naruto ? " Tanya Ino yang dari tadi bertanya – tanya dimana keberadaan Hinata.

" Oh tadi aku mengantarkannya pulang. Aku rasa sebaiknya ia melepas rindu dulu kepada keluarganya. Walaupun dia tetap memintaku agar dia tetap bersamaku. Tapi aku memberikan pengertian untuknya. " Kata Naruto.

" Hei bagaimana kalau kita makan ramennya. Aku sudah lapar. " Tambah Naruto dengan cepatnya lalu menyambar satu mangkuk ramen jumbo yang ada di depan Sasuke.

" Ittadakimasu " Kata Naruto dengan cepat lalu menyantap makannannya dengan ganas. Lalu diikuti dengan teman – temannya yang makan secara perlahan saja. Dan ternyata Naruto dan Chouji secara tak langsung berlomba menghabiskan Ramen Jumbo mereka karena keduanya makan dengan ganasnya.

**Hari Festival.**

Hiruk pikuk warga konoha dan warga dari luar Konoha sangat terlihat. Hari ini adalah Festival 'Shinobi' dimana malam puncaknya nanti akan kedatangan tamu spesial yakni duo pahlawan perang langsung yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Hari masih sore, Namun sejak tadi siang bahkan sejak tadi pagi Konoha sudah kebanjiran warga yang ingin melihat festival, entah itu warga konoha sendiri ataupun dari luar desa konoha.

Namun ada yang beda di Hyuuga Mansion. Disana tampak para pelayan yang sedang mondar – mandir menpersiapkan acara 'pertemuan' antara Naruto dan Keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi khususya guna membahas lamaran yang akan disampaikan Naruto.

Walaupun acara lamarannya masih keesokan harinya, namun para pelayan sudah mempersiapkannya hari ini juga. Walaupun nantinya acara yang akan diselenggarakan bisa dibilang tertutup namun berita akan lamaran yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Naruto telah tersebar di seluruh pelosok Elemental Nation. Sementara itu para gadis seantero Elemental Nation yang sangat mengharapkan Naruto sebagai calon suami mereka kelak banyak yang kecewa. Namun disamping kekecewaan itu, mereka mendukung Naruto karena yang akan Naruto nikahi adalah orang yang sangat amat cantik.

Mengesampingkan acara lamaran Naruto dulu, kita ke acara festivalnya. Dalam festival ini unik, banyak anak kecil yang meniru – niru gaya Shinobi idaman mereka seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Gaara, Mei Terumi, Ay dan lain – lain. Sementara itu para orang dewasa ataupun remaja banyak yang memakai Kimono dan tak sedikit juga yang memakai baju casual seperti biasa.

**SKIP Keesokan harinya **

Pagi hari di Konohagakure tampak Indah meskipun pasca festival kemarin. Sampah yang seharusnya menumpuk saat ini telah bersih. Jalanan pun terlihat amat bersih dan warga tampak beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Dan hari ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Naruto. Hari dimana ia akan melamar sang kekasih dihadapan orang tuanya. Naruto di jemput oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan 'kejutan kecil' untuk Naruto. Tentu saja ini berhubungan dengan acara lamaran Naruto.

**Hyuuga Mansion**.

Tampak di depan Hyuuga Mansion 4 orang anbu sedang berdiri dan tampak berjaga – jaga. Ketika Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto tiba, keempat anbu tersebut membungkuk hormat.

" Oi Teme! Kenapa ini seperti melakukan penguatan segel Bijju sih penjagaannya? " Bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Dasar Dobe. Kau inikan termasuk orang penting Konoha, jadi wajarlah jika penjagaan ketat. Bahkan sebenarnya tadi pagi sekali banyak warga yang ingin melihat acara lamaranmu dan Anbu pun aku suruh mensterilkan area ini. Mulai dari rumahmu sampai ke sini. " Balas Sasuke tanpa berbisik.

" Aku serasa menjadi Daimyo " Balas Naruto lemah.

" Hei dimana semangatmu Baka! Hari ini hari bahagiamu. Tak sepantasnya kau seperti itu. " Kata Sakura yang berjalan membuntuti Naruto dan Sasuke dari tadi.

" Yoshh.. Ganbarou! " Ucap Naruto untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Mah.. mah.. sayang sekali. Sepertinya kau kalah start Naruto. " Suara itu menginterupsi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan.

' Waktunya tiba ' batin Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama dan hampir bersamaan.

' TAP ' terdengar suara kaki yang menyentuh tanah atau tepatnya sang empunya kaki yang baru menapak tanah.

" Shikamaru ? Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya.

" Yaah.. didalam ruangan itu, Hiashi _san_ sedang bernegosiasi dengan beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan lamaran guna mewakili seseorang. Dan seperti yang kudengar dari Hanabi tadi, Hiashi _san_ menerima lamaran mereka. " Balas Shikamaru santai.

' Greep ' Tiba – tiba tanpa Shikamaru perkirakan Naruto sudah mencengkram kerah rompi Jounninnya.

" Apa maksudmu Shikamaru ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi karena efek kemarahannnya.

" Naruto tenanglah. Lebih baik kita kedalam dan menanyakan kebenarannya langsung " Kata Sakura berusaha membujuk Naruto.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lagipula tak ada gunanya aku membereskan Nanas ini " Balas Naruto dengan geramnya dan sepertinya ia sangat kalut dengan emosinya.

" Baiklah ayo " Ajak Sasuke lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara itukarena tidak sabarnya, Naruto malah berlari mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Sepertinya reaksinya lebih dari apa yang kita bayangkan, Anata. " Gumam Sakura yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Yah memang dia selalu sulit diperkirakan. Seperti Naruto yang ku kenal. " Balas Sasuke berupa gumaman juga.

" Kau benar. Dia tetap Naruto baka seperti dulu. " Tambah Sakura.

' Srak ' Suara pintu yang digeser dengan cukup kasar terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sakura dan Sasuke dan keduanya lekas menyusul Naruto. Mereka sedikit sweatdrop melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu geser ruang tengah Mansion Hyuuga dengan mulut yang menganga pertanda ia kaget dengan apa yang ia dapati.

" A-ano.. Tsunade Baa _chan_, Kakashi _sensei_, Iruka _sensei_, Kenapa kalian kesini ? " Tanya Naruto dengansah tingkahnya.

" Oh kami sedang melamar nona Hyuuga, Naruto. " Balas Iruka dengan santainya.

" Ja-jadi benar. Ternyata Hinata sudah dilamar. Tapi bukankah sangat pengecut orang yang mewakilkan lamarannya kepada orang lain. Siapa pengecut itu yang berani melamar Hinata, Hiashi _san_ ? "Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tiggi.

**Sementara itu**

Terdengar beberapa orang yang terkikik geli mendengar reaksi yang dilontarkan Naruto. Beberapa orang itu tengah duduk santai di ruangan sebelah ruang tengah yakni ruang makan sambil mendengarkan percakapan Naruto yang dirasa mereka lucu. Namun ada satu orang yang terlihat khawatir ketika mendengar nada bicara Naruto. Siapalagi kalau bukan Hinata.

" A-apakah Naruto _kun_ baik – baik saja jika seperti itu ? " Tanya Hinata yang dimaksudkan kepada semua orang yang satu ruangan dengannya. Ruangan itu berisi Rookie 12 yang telah menyusun rencana mengerjai Naruto dan memudahkan acara lamaran Naruto.

" Tenang saja Hinata. Sesekali tak apakan mengerjai Naruto. Hihihi " Balas Ino dengan diakhiri kikikan nya yang misterius.

" Ta-tapi.. " " Sudahlah nikmati saja sesi ini " Potong Shino yang sedikit kesal dengan terlalu khawatirnya Hinata. Walaupun begitu Shino hanya berwajah datar juga jika didalam hatinya ia tertawa terbahak – bahak, author pun tak (ingin) tahu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. " Akhirnya Hinata pun mengalah juga.

**Back to Naruto**

" Ja-jadi benar. Ternyata Hinata sudah dilamar. Tapi bukankah sangat pengecut orang yang mewakilkan lamarannya kepada orang lain. Siapa pengecut itu yang berani melamar Hinata, Hiashi _san_ ? "Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tiggi.

" Sopanlah sedikit Naruto pada calon mertuamu. " Hardik Tsunade sedikit kesal karena ketidak sopanan Naruto.

" Tapi Tsunade Baa.. Are ? Ca-calon mertua ? A-apa maksudnya Tsunade baa _chan_ ? " Tanya Naruto dengan gugupnya atas ketidak mengertiannya akibat dari otak dongkolnya. Pas sekali yah kata – kata author itu :v

" Kupikir diumur 25 tahun kau jadi pintar. Dan ternyata tidak " Gumam Tsunade pasrah akan kebodohan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap cucunya sendiri itu. Mengingat umurnya yang tak muda lagi.

" Kami disini melamarkan Hinata untukmu Naruto. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada kami karena kami melamarkanmu, Naruto " Dan akhirnya Kakashi pun angkat bicara dari diamnya dari tadi.

" Dan jika kau mencari siapa ' pecundang ' yang kau maksud tadi tepatnya kaulah orangnya gaki! Dalam acara lamaran yang cukup sakral ini kau pun terlambat. " Ucap Tsunade yang sebal dengan Naruto.

" Bukannya aku tepat waktu ? " Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

" Lihatlah jam dinding itu nak " kata Hiashi sambil menunjuk jam dinding dibelakangnya menggunakan jempolnya tanpa menoleh.

" Go-gomenasai Hiashi _san_. Aku sangat amat merasa bersalah atas ini. " Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya serendah mungkin untuk meminta maaf kepada Hiashi. Calon mertua atau Mertuanya itu.

" Yah yah aku maafkan. Lagi pula aku tadi masih terlalu lelah untuk bangun pagi. " Balas Hiashi berusaha memberikan alasan agar Naruto tak khawatir.

" Se-setidaknya hukum aku ano.. O-otou _sama_. " Tawar Naruto lalu dengan sengaja merubah panggilannya terhadap Hiashi dengan panggilan Otou _sama_.

" Mah.. Hari ini aku sedang tak semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Jadi yah.. hukumanmu setelah menikahi putriku, kau harus memberikanku cucu dalam waktu 2 tahun. " Kata Hiashi dengan malasnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong (Gue gak tau artinya T-T) )Naruto cengo dengan pernyataan Hiashi begitu juga dengan Hinata yang sedang menguping dengan Rookie 12. Pipi Naruto sedikit bersemu merah sementara Hinata wajahnya sudah memerah penuh.

' sabar Naruto, 2 tahun cukup lama. Setidaknya 1 tahun pertama untuk persiapan mental ' Batin Naruto yang berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" Kami pulang dulu Naruto. " Pamit Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka yang meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang tengah.

"Kurasa kau harus membaca bukuku untuk referensi. " Bisik Kakashi dengan senyum mesumnya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

" MATI SAJA SANA! KONO HENTAI! " Teriak Naruto setelah kepergian Kakashi.

" Hei kalian. Kenapa dari tadi hanya menguping sih ? " Tanya Naruto ke tembok didepannya atau lebih tepatnya orang – orang yang berada di ruangan balik tembok itu. Dan satu persatu orang – orang itupun masuk ke ruangan yang dihuni Naruto itu bersama Hinata juga.

" Yah.. sesekali menjaili tukang jail tak apakan ? " Tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum meremehkannya kepada Naruto.

" Cih " Naruto pun hanya mendecih kesal mendengar omongan Shikamaru.

" Kau juga Hinata _chan_. Kenapa kau ikut – ikut mereka sih ? " Tanya Naruto yang sedikit kesal kepada Hinata.

" A-aku dipaksa oleh mereka. " Jujur Hinata kepada Naruto.

" Ternyata hati kalian lebih jahat daripada Madara " Ucap Naruto yang kini menangis dengan lebaynya.

" Aku baru ingat. Ngomong – ngomong soal Madara aku punya info penting. " Tambah Naruto yang kini berubah jadi serius.

" Hinata tolong jelaskan. " Pinta Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Hinata.

" Peperangan yang diakibatkan oleh Madara ternyata memicu bangkitnya sesuatu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika kami berkelana. Sebuah aura biru yang berbentuk manusia atau bisa dibilang ' Roh ' itu menyerang kami tanpa sebab. Dan ketika Naruto _kun_ bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar itu ia mengaku baru bangkit dari tidurnya ketika Madara menggunakan Susano'o nya yang ternyata merupakan tubuh aslinya. Ketika Madara menggunakannya cukup sering kekuatannya berangsur kembali. Dan dia seutuhnya bangkit ketika Juubi dan Kaguya bangkit. Ia memilih hanya melihat saja ketika kita berusaha mati – matian atau lebih tepatnya yang berusaha adalah Naruto _kun_, Sasuke_kun_ dan Sakura _san_ untuk mengalahkan Kaguya. Ia berkata bahwa akan lebih senang jika bertarung melawan keturunan Kaguya dengan kekuatan penih dari pada membunuhnya dengan mudah. Itu katanya. Dan katanya ketika melawan Naruto _kun_ dengan kekuatannya yang begitu besar tersebut, kekuatannya ketika itu masih 20% . " Jelas Hinata panjang lebar tanpa gugup sama sekali mengingat informasi yang tadi akan disampaikannya sangat amat penting.

" Lalu bagaimana kedepannya Naruto ? " Tanya Sai yang terlihat khawatir.

" Untuk sementara ini, kita hanya berjaga saja, perketat pertahanan. " Balas singkat Naruto dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

" Aku akan mengirimkan informasi rahasia ini kepada desa lain. " Kata Sasuke.

" Umumkan pada seluruh Jounin dan Chunnin. Besok akan diadakan rapat yang sangat amat penting. Dan untukmu Naruto keberadaanmu sangat amat dibutuhkan. Aku menugaskanmu. Gunakan bunshinmu untuk menyampaikan informasi yang kau peroleh agar informasi lebih terperinci. Pastikan Bunshinmu tak disadap oleh musuh sebisa mungkin. " Perintah Sasuke dengan tegasnya.

" Hai' " Balas semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Haah.. Gomenne telat update soalnya sibuk dengan acara ulang tahun sekolahan yang baru diadakan. Chapter ini tak begitu seru ? Yah.. terserah reader semua deh. Yang penting author disini berniat untuk sekedar melepas kejenuhan serta memberikan hiburan.**

**Butuh Review sebanyak – banyak nya!**

**Sore jaa~ ^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Toad Sage**

**Summary : **Seorang Pertapa dan kekasihnya yang menemukan jalan menuju dimensi lain. Tetapi dimensi itu dipenuhi hal yang menurut mereka jarang ada di dimensi asal mereka. Apa yang dilakukan pertapa itu dan kekasihnya di dimensi yang ditemukannya?

**Rate : M**** ( No Lemon. just Lime. )**

**Warning : Plot Jet, ****AU semi Cannon, ****Typo bertebaran, mainstream?, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Diriku ****cum****a****n**** mengklaim alur ceritanya**

**Chapter 4 : Search for Buddies Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sepertinya aku harus mencari bantuan dari dimensi lain. " Ucap Naruto serius yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari semua orang yang menghadiri rapat penting di konoha itu tak terkecuali Sasuke sendiri sang Hokage.

" Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengan dimensi lain ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto.

" Baiklah sebelumnya maaf karena mungkin akan menyita waktu. Kalau begitu singkatnya saja, kalian tentu saja sudah tahu kan aku juga berhubungan dengan Gunung Ryuchidou, tempat tinggal para ular Kuchiyose ? " Tanya Naruto ke semuanya. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

" Nah singkatnya salah satu partnerku disana memberiku kekuatan perpindahan dimensi secara kebetulan. Dan tentu saja kau belum tahu kan sasuke dengan rahasia Gunung Ryuchidou sepenuhnya ? " Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke diakhir kalimatnya.

" Tentu saja. Hanya Sage setingkat Naga saja yang bisa mengetahuinya. Dan tentu saja kau sudah " Balas Sasuke yang sedikit malas karena Naruto secara tidak langsung menyombonglan dirinya sendiri.

" Hmm.. Di sana ternyata ada Naga yang memiliki kekuatan perpindahan Dimensi dan aku mendapatkannya secara Cuma – Cuma. Walaupun aku hanya bisa menggunakannya 2 kali berturut – turut. Dan jika sudah batas, maka aku harus menunggu sekitar 2 – 3 bulan untuk bisa berpindah dimensi lagi. Jadi jika kalian mengizinkan maka aku akan pergi cukup lama. Dan jika ' Roh ' yang aku maksudkan di awal rapat itu tadi sudah memulai peperangan, tolong tahanlah, Aku bisa mengetahuinya melalui pohon ditengah desa yang aku tumbuhkan dulu dengan sensornya. Aku akan datang membawa bala bantuan. " Jelas Naruto. Dan ketika itu semua orang tampak memikirkan perkataan Naruto.

" Apa bantuan yang kau bawa bisa dipercaya Naruto ? " Tanya Hiashi yang mewakili Clan Hyuuga.

" Aku bisa menjamin bahwa bantuan yang akan ku bawa ini aman, Otou _sama_. " Balas Naruto dengan mantapnya.

" Apa jaminanmu jika bantuanmu itu berkhianat ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang berusaha mengetes keseriusan Naruto.

" Nyawaku " balas Naruto dengan seriusnya tanpa adanya nada yang tak lazim yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Baiklah aku percaya. Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu ? " Tanya Sasuke sebagai pihak penyetuju.

" Tunggu dulu Sasuke. Kalau aku dengar dari cerita Naruto tadi, kekuatannya melebihi Kaguya yang pernah kau lawan dulu. Dan jika bersatu pun mungkin hanya akan mengurangi daya juangnya sekitar tak sampai 50 % " Kakashi yang sejatinya mantan Hokage itu tampak khawatir dengan hasil kalkulasinya sendiri sejak rapat mencapaitahap pembahasan ini.

" Shikamaru kau punya ide ? " Tanya Guy kepada Shikamaru.

" Akan sulit jika kita tak tahu kekuatan musuh sejauh apa dan masalahnya juga kita tak tahu markasnya. Jadi menunggu dan bersabar adalah yang tepat untuk saat ini. " Ujar Shikamaru.

" Cih.. Kurasa aku kurang setuju dengan rencanamu itu Shikamaru " Kata Kiba yang kini menjadi kepala klan Inuzuka dengan tak sukanya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Kiba. Kita tak bisa gegabah. Kita setidaknya jangan sampai melibatkan warga sipil. Jika ada pertarungan pancing musuh kewilayah steril. Dan perketat penjagaan sampai ke perbatasan. " Titah Shikamaru.

" Jika aku boleh usul maka Sasuke jangan sampai terlibat dengan pertarungan dulu. Sasuke ku gunakan sebagai kartu As dan tentu saja nantinya akan mengurangi daya juang para Shinobi. " Kata Naruto menginterupsi.

" Kenapa begitu Naruto ? " Tanya Tsunade yang ikut dengan Rapat ini sementara anak buahnya yakni para Ninja medis seperti Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang membuat obat – obatan guna persiapan perang.

" Hmm.. Begini wujud dari ' Roh ' yang ku maksud kemungkinan adalah Susano'o sempurna milik Madara yang dikenal dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang menyamai bijuu. Jika menyerangnya menggunakan ninjutsu biasa maka hanya berdampak kecil untuknya. Kecuali penggunaan Taijutsu tingkat tinggi seperti Hachimon milik Lee dan Guy Sensei serta Taijutsu milik Yondaime Raikage yang sangat amat kuat. Maka cukup memberi kerusakan yang cukup besar. Aku berpendapat bahwa Senjutsu adalah senjata utama kita untuk perang ini yang merupakan tekhnik yang mampu melukai fisik bahkan tanpa menyentuh secara langsung. Jadi gabungan antara Susano'o Sasuke dan Senjutsunya berpeluang akan membuat kerusakan besar pada musuh. Sementara bala bantuan belum tiba maka Susano'o Sasuke lah yang bisa menandinginya tentu saja aku akan meminta bantuan juga kepada para Bijuu. " Kata Naruto menjelaskan secara rinci perihal rencananya.

" Hmm Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyampaikan rencanamu kepada para kage agar mereka memikirkannya. " Kata Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto.

" Baiklah jadi intinya perang kali ini pemeran utamanya adalah pengguna Taijutsu dan Senjutsu begitu ? " Tanya Hiashi yang tampak berfikir.

" Bisa juga anda sebut seperti itu. " Balas Naruto dengan sopannya pada mertuanya.

" Baik jadi rapat hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh bubar. " Putus Sasuke lalu melangkah keluar diikuti dengan Naruto.

**Setelah Rapat Usai**

" Sasuke, kebetulan kita sedang sendiri. Aku ingin ke rumahmu untuk membicarakan hal penting. " Kata Naruto serius sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke dengan tetap menatap jalan.

" Apakah itu sangat penting hingga kau tak ingin membahasnya di rapat tadi ? " Tanya Sasuke tanpa serius sama sekali malah cenderung santai.

" Yah.. aku hanya tak inginmenyebarkan informasi rahasia sih " Balas Naruto yang ikut – ikutan sasuke. Yakni Santai seperti di lantai (?)

" Baiklah. Kebetulan juga Sakura sedang sibuk. Jadi kita bisa ngobrol empat mata. " Ucap Sasuke yang ternyata mengakhiri obrolan di jalan itu.

**Rumah Sasuke**

" Selamat datang di Rumahku " Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat sambil membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

" Cukup. " Komentar Naruto yang kedengarannya ambigu di telinga Sasuke.

" Cukup ? " Ulang Sasuke yang berniat untuk bertanya.

" Oh maaf maksudku lebih tepatnya rumahmu cocok untukmu. Aku salah ucap, hehehehe.. " Dan Naruto pun hanya mengakhirinya dengan cengiran kudanya.

Setelah itu Naruto pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh Sasuke sementara Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan mengganti pakaiannya dan sepertinya mengambil minum juga untuk Naruto.

" Nah silahkan. Aku masih ingat kalau kau suka dengan jeruk. Jadi ini jus jeruk spesial untukmu. " Kata Sasuke sambil menyuguhkan minumannya untuk Naruto.

" Yah kau memang sahabat terbaikku Sasuke. Arigato " Balas Naruto lalu segera mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk yang tadi di suguhkan oleh Sasuke lalu menyeruputnya sedikit sebelum Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaannya.

" Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " Tanya Sasuke yang berubah jadi serius ekspresinya.

" Ini tentang bala bantuan yang akan ku bawa. " Jawab Naruto dengan singkatnya namun tetap terkesan serius.

" Lanjutkan. " Perintah Sasuke.

" Aku meminta bantuan kepada bawahan Kami _sama_. " Lanjut Naruto tetap singkat namun sukses membuat Sasuke terkaget.

" Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pengetahuan oh tidak.. maksudku kenapa kau bisa meminta bantuannya ? Dan apa yang membantumu itu jika itu merupakan bawahan Kami _sama_ ? " Tanya Sasuke secara beruntun karena sebenarnya saat ini sudah banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepala Sasuke untuk ditanyakan kepada Naruto.

" Di dimensi yang tak sengaja aku masuki, ada banyak makhluk selain manusia yang mendiaminya. Salah satunya adalah makhluk bawahan Kami _sama _itu sendiri. Namanya Malaikat. Dan apa kau percaya jika aku bilang Kami _sama_ di dimensi itu sudah tewas ? " Jawab Naruto namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang terakhir namun malah menanya Sasuke kembali.

" Mana maungkin Kami _sama_ bisa tewas ? Dia yang menciptakan makhluknya. Aku tak percaya. " Ucap Sasuke yang tak percaya dengan informasi yang di sampaikan oleh Naruto tadi.

" Begitu juga aku. Dan mengenai pertanyaan mu yang pertama itu tadi aku dasari karena ketika aku ingat – ingat kembali aura dari ' Roh ' yang pernah aku rasakan sama seperti aura iblis yang berteman denganku. " Kata Naruto.

" Ka-kau berteman dengan iblis ? " Sasuke pun jadi kikuk karena temannya yang satu ini berteman dengan ' iblis ' . Hei itupun wajar, bahkan para redaers semua tentunya akan kaget jika salah satu teman kalian yang sedikit ' absurd ' berteman dengan iblis.

" Eto.. Ku kira yang berteman denganku bukan iblis seperti apa yang kau bayangkan " Balas Naruo yang sweatdrop karena kekikuk kan Sasuke itu.

" Memangnya iblis seperti apa yang berteman denganmu ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang kembali normal.

" Sudahlah itu tak penting. Oh iya aku akan segera mempersiapkan keperluanku untuk mencari bantuan. Aku sudah pamit kepada Hinata kemarin. Walaupun sebenarnya aku enggan meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang hamil tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sekali lagi harus bertindak untuk menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi. " Jawab Naruto melenceng dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Tunggu – tunggu. Hinata sudah hamil ? Bukankah pesta pernikahan belum terjadi ? " Tanya Sasuke penh selidik.

" Ya-Yah.. I-itu karena ke-kecelakaan. " Balas Naruto dengan gugupnya.

" Be-begini ceritanya " Tambah Naruto lagi.

_**Flash Back**_

**Mansion Hyuuga**

Tampak Hiashi sedang terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan tetua clan beserta Hanabi sang anak bungsu.

" Hiashi, sebaiknya kau segera memiliki seorang cucu agar kau bisa ku rekomendasikan menjadi tetua menggantikanku. " Ucap seorang lansia yang kini tampak berbicara dengan seriusnya di hadapan CALON tetua hyuuga yang belom direkomendasikan yakni Hiashi.

Memang di Clan Hyuuga memiliki syarat harus memiliki minimal seorang cucu agar bisa direkomendasikan sebagai tetua atau bisa juga langsungmenjai tetu clan. Tak aneh jika memang syaratnya seperti itu. Toh itu memang sudah ada sejak turun temurun di clan Hyuuga. Walaupun cucu itu bukan bermarga Hyuuga sekalipun namun setidaknya ada darah Hyuuga di dalam tubuhnya.

" Ke-kenapa anda ingin berhenti menjadi tetua clan ? Hikari _sama_ ? " Sebut saja nama tetua clan Hyuuga seperti itu :v Gomen author jujur gak tau namanya. :D

" Yah.. aku ingin menikmati masa – masa tuaku tanpa memikirkan hal – hal yang merepotkan seperti mengurus clan yang besar ini. " Jawab Hikari dengan seriusnya namun terkesan santai.

" Hai' Wakarimashita. Tapi bagaimana agar aku segera cepat memiliki cucu ? Hinata saja masih bertunangan sementara pesta pernikahannya berkisar 1 bulan lagi ? " Tanya Hiashi yang meminta saran kepada tetua clan itu.

" Hmm.. " Gumam Hikari tak jelas sambil memasang mode berfikirnya yaki menatap langit – langit sambil mengelus – elus dagunya.

" Bagaimana kalau kau beri obat perangsang saja kepada Hinata dan Naruto supaya mereka bisa melakukan 'itu', Jika Hinata Hamil, itu tak masalah dengan hukum adat kita. Dan kita jadi bisa mempercepat pesta pernikahannya. " Usul Hikari dengan seringai mesumnya. Nih orang.. tua – tua keladi :v

" Baiklah. Akan saya laksanakan secepatnya. Hanabi. Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan ? " Tanya Hiashi kepada Hanabi dan Hanabi yang mengerti akan maksud ayahnya itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

_**Flashback Off**_

" Da-Dan kau pasti bisa menebaknya sendiri dan kalaupun tidak kau bisa memikirkan versimu sendiri. " Kata Naruto setengah tak rela akan cerita flashbacknya tadi ia beberkan kepada sahabatnya yang satu tiu.

" Kenapa kau tak melanjutkannya sampai habis ? " Tanya Sasuke yang merasa cerita Naruto tadi masih menggantung.

" Aku hanya malas mengatakan hal memalukan itu. " Balas Naruto dengan cepat.

" Hmm.. Jadi siapa saja yang sudah mengetahui ini ? " Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik lagi.

" Semua keluarga inti clan Hyuuga, aku sendiri, Kau dan Rookie 12. Namun tak ada satupun warga sipil atau shinobi konoha lain yang mengetahuinya bahkan dari clan Hyuuga sendiri. " Balas Naruto sedikit enggan.

" Hmm baiklah. Kita kesampingkan itu dulu. Jadi bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya ? " Tanya Sasuke (lagi) kepada Naruto.

" Hmm.. Aku hanya perlu menunggu pesta pernikahanku sambil melakukan ritual untuk mencari bala bantuan serta mungkin rencanaku untuk pergi sekitar 3 bulan mencari bala bantuan aku persingkat jadi 1 bulan agar aku bisa menemani Hinata dalam masa kehamilannya. " Jawab Naruto lalu meneguk jus jeruknya lagi dan kini sedikit demi sedikit hingga habis.

" Hmm Baiklah bagus kalau kau bisa mempersingkatnya. " Komentar Sasuke.

" Ya. Dan kata salah satu partnerku yang merupakan seorang peramal, aku akan mendapatkan teman seorang monyet. " kata Naruto.

" Seorang monyet katamu ? Bukannya seharusnya kau mengatakannyadengan kalimat 'seekor monyet' ? " Koreksi Sasuke atas perkataan Naruto.

" Entahlah. Tapi aku sedikit yakin bahwa memang itu kata – kata yang pas akan temanku yang akan datang itu. " Balas Naruto.

" Atas dasar apa sampai kau bisa yakin seperti itu ? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Insting ? Aku pulang dulu. Ada urusan. " Kata Naruto dengan singkat lalu menghilang dengan Sunshin.

" Sial. Yakin atas dasar Insting ? Yang benar saja " Sasuke sedikit geli atas perkataan Naruto karena ia yakin atas dasar Insting. Ambigu bukan ?

" Tapi aku lupa menanyakan satu hal. Ritual apa yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan bala bantuan itu ? " Gumam Sasuke sendirian. Berusaha tak ambil pusing, Sasuke pun hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit tanda acuh lalu membersihkan gelas bekas Naruto tadi.

_**1 Month Later**_

1 Bulan sudah berlalu dan pesta pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata yang semula direncanakan akan berlangsung sekitar 5 hari yang lalu telah dimajukan hingga 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan kini Naruto sedang duduk – duduk santai di teras rumahnya yang baru di pusat desa. Sambil meminumi teh yang sudah di sediakan oleh sang istri yang kini duduk bersebalahan disampingnya sambil mengelus – elus perutnya dan tak lupa senyumannya tak pernah hilang diterpa angin semilir yang membelai rambut indahnya itu. Naruto yang melihat Hinata dari tadi senyum – senyum sendiri sambil sesekali bersenandung dan mengelus perutnya jadi ikut tersenyum sendiri.

Raut bahagia Hinata terkesan mengalir kepada Naruto juga hingga ia tanpa sengaja mengukir senyum lembutnya. Ia tak peduli lagi bahwa anaknya yang kini sedang ada di rahim Hinata adalah hasil dari keputusan sepihak dari tetua clan dan ayah mertuanya. Yang terpenting baginya kini adalah keselamatan sang anak dan ibunya itu tentunya yakni Hinata itu sendiri.

" Hinata _chan_, akhir – akhir ini aku jadi sering melihatmu tampak lebih bahagia dari sebelum kita menikah. " Komentar naruto sukses membuat Hinata memalingkan mukanya ke arah Naruto dan tak lupa senyum manisnya yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir indahnya itu.

" Aku hanya tak sabar menantikan kelahiran anak kita Naruto _kun_. Aku sangat ingin melihat Otou _sama_ menimang cucu pertamanya dengan raut bahagia. " Sungguh cita – cita Hinata yang satu ini memang mulia.

" Hmm.. Jika seperti itu tentu saja aku juga ingin cepat – cepat dia memanggilku Tou _chan_. Hahaha.. " Tawa Naruto yang diikuti kikikan geli Hinata.

" Hinata mengenai aku akan berkelana lagi, apa kau sungguh tidak apa – apa ? " tanya Naruto yang kini sudah merubah topik dan berekspresi serius.

" Tak apa Naruto _kun_. Itu semua kan juga demi keamanan Dunia. Toh aku tau Naruto _kun_ pasti tak akan lama. Ya kan ? " Tanya Hinata sambil melihat kerumunan anak kecil yang berlarian didepan halaman rumahnya.

" ya kau benar. Aku akan selalu berusaha melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. " balas Naruto lalu menepuk kepala Hinata dan mengelus – elusnya dengan pelan.

" Hei.. aku tau cara yang tepat. Aku gunakan Chi Bunshin saja dengan memberikannya 50 persen kekuatanku maka itu tak akan jadi masalah bukan ? " Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa mungkin Hinata.

" Oh kenapa aku juga baru sadar sekarang ya Naruto _kun_ ? Chi Bunshin tak akan beresiko jika sewaktu – waktu terkena serangan musuh karena sifatnya hampr menyerupai manusia. Aku baru ingat dengan itu. " Balas Hinata yang sedikit memberi pengetahuan pada reader :v

" Hmm yah.. Kalau begitu aku bisa mengerjakannya sekarang. " Balas Naruto lalu menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan menunggu hingga darahnya menetes di tanah yang dipijaknya lalu setelah merapal Handseal muncullah duplikatnya atau biasa disebut Bunshin yang sudah ia beri 50 % kekuatannya untuk berjaga – jaga.

" Baiklah.. Tunggu hingga pihak Surga membuatkan portal untukmu untuk menuju Surga agar menghadap Michael _dono_ dan beritahukan tentang tujuanmu yakni mencari bala bantuan dari salah satu seraphim di dimensi yang kau tempati untuk mengalahkan musuh didimensi kita. Dan jika sudah ditakdirkan kau bertemu dengan teman masa depanku maka ajaklah dia ke dimensi kita agar ikut membantu kita. Kau paham kan ? " Instruksi Naruto kepada Bunshinnya dan bunshinnya pun terlihat mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

" Baiklah kau boleh menjalankan tugasmu. Maksimal 2 bulan kau sudah harus kembali dengan atau tanpa teman baruku itu. Baiklah kau boleh pergi " Perintah Naruto lalu bunshinnya menghilang dengan merapal segel tangan yang agak rumit dan lalu mengilang karena ditelan oleh sebuah portal berwarna ungu gelap. Tujuannya yakni menuju Dimensional Gap lalu ke dimensi DxD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Gomen baru update **** dan wordnya pendek karena kurang mood ngetik dan laptop yang satu – satunya ini dipakai si emak buat hubungin kakak yang lagi pertukaran mahasiswa ke Kuala Lumpur University jadi Author harus ngalah. :') Gomen kalo ceritanya jadi jelek. Ini semua gara – gara mood =.= Ya sudahlah. Yang penting Reviewnya Broo :D Review berupa flame aja saya terima apa lagi kalau yang bersifat membangun. :D Jadi semangat buat readersnya :v**

**Tuesday, March 3****th ****'15.**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita :D **


End file.
